1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a curable cyanate resin composition having enhanced fracture resistance as a result of the incorporation of reactive thermoplastic oligomers therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition comprising dicyanate ester resins containing at least one thermoplastic polymer modifier which is soluble in the dicyanate ester resin. Said thermoplastic polymer undergoes an in-situ phase separation process during cure to form a microphase-separated multiphase thermoset material.
Accordingly, the present invention embodies low dielectric constant materials with adjustable properties such as glass transition temperature and fracture toughness. The modified cyanate resin has a low dielectric constant and when impregnated into various types of reinforcements, yields insulating materials with either a controlled coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) or a very low dielectric constant or both.
Furthermore, this invention relates to a curable material useful in conducting heat or electricity comprising a modified cyanate resin material and inorganic or metal particles which exhibits high thermal stability, adjustable glass transition temperature with controlled CTE.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a curable material useful in the fabrication of prepreg layers for use in the manufacture of electronic packaging structures, adhesives and aerospace structural articles.
Furthermore, this invention relates to a material for use in electronic packaging applications where a thermoset material is required which has low dielectric constant and adjustable properties such as glass transition temperature and fracture toughness, and a process for making the material.
More particularly, this invention relates to a modified cyanate resin material useful in the fabrication of printed circuit boards, semiconductor chip carriers, metal-core boards, reaction injection molded (RIM) cards, multichip modules, and multilayer thin film circuit structures, which may include more than one conductive layer and may incorporate electrical interconnections including through-holes or vias between two or more conductive layers or blind vias between two layers. This invention is well suited for use as a substrate material for surface mounted electronic components.
In addition, this invention relates to an improved material and printed circuit board made therefrom comprising a modified cyanate resin material and reinforcement which exhibits high thermal stability, adjustable glass transition temperature, flame retardancy with either a controlled CTE, or low dielectric constant or both.